Shadow's Problem
by Mushroom People
Summary: Shadow is trying to do suicide. Will someone help him? Shadamy
1. Chapter 1

**Shadows Problem**

**Hey readers…yeah I said I would fix those annoying chapters but I don't feel like it right now. So instead I am going to write a quick Shadamy story. This is not a one shot story it will be continued maybe about 5 chapters or something I don't know but anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

Thunder echoed through the sky, while lightning lit up the sky with depression. Rain pelted down through the Earth like knifes. A ebony hedgehog sat in the corner of his bathroom in the dark. Every once in a while the lightning lit up the bathroom. He sat in the corner of his bathroom with his eyes closed. He sat in front of a slightly cracked mirror. He refused to open his eyes. The depressed hedgehog refused to see his reflection.

A shiny object sat next to the depressed hedgehog. The object was a slightly bloody knife. The ebony hedgehog had cut his wrist. He was about to end his life when he realized that he was afraid. He was afraid to die. He was also afraid to live. So what should he do? The crimson blood lightly leaked out of his wound. The red liquid made its way downward near his hands. He realized he was not going to do suicide. That would only mean that he is nothing but a coward. The ebony hedgehog was known as Shadow the Hedgehog. He wanted to do suicide because he wanted to visit his best friend Maria. She died long ago but, Shadow could never forget about her. Maria always haunted his memories.

Shadow tightened his eyes shut even more now. A tear managed to escape his eye. He refused to cry that would only mean he is nothing but weak. But he had to cry so he shed some more tears. The depressed hedgehog wiped his eyes. Suddenly Shadow heard some banging noises. He immediately opened his eyes. When he did that he looked at the mirror. The reflection before him shown a black and red hedgehog with a tear stained face and slightly bloody wrist and hand. Shadow didn't want to see himself so he punched the mirror causing the mirror breaking into countless pieces of glass. Shadow looked at his knuckles they were bloody now.

"_Great" _

Shadow forgot all about someone knocking on his front door. Thunder echoed through the sky once again. Shadow didn't wash his cut he didn't feel like it. Shadow stood up, and opened the bathroom door. Suddenly Shadow felt woozy probably from the blood loss. Shadow caught himself before he could fall on the wooden floor. He walked slowly and cautiously to his room. Shadow didn't bother to turn on the lights. He walked in his room before he could take another step. He collided on the floor face first. He fell into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadow's Problem **

**Yep I feel like writing today Enjoy!**

* * *

The ebony hedgehog awoke on the cold hard wooden floor. He picked himself up and sat up. He touched his head noticing there was a bump. It hurt whenever he touched it so he stopped.

"_How did I get this bump," _Shadow thought.

The confused hedgehog looked at his wrist. The blood dried up there was now a scab that replaced his cut.

"_Oh yeah, I cut myself yesterday," _

Suddenly there was a loud annoying knock on Shadows door. The tired hedgehog had back and head pains now. Since he collided on the floor yesterday. Shadow tiredly stood up and went downstairs to answer the door. Shadow opened his old wooden door. The door revealed sunlight and a certain pink hedgehog known as Amy. The pretty pink hedgehog wore a white tank top. She wore pink sweat pants from Victoria Secrets that said "Love" on the back of her pants. She wore matching pink and white Nike shoes. Her hair was in a messy bun but, it was still pretty. She looked pretty annoyed in her eyes but if you saw her smile she could fool you any day.

"Shadow, Where were you yesterday?," Amy said worriedly.

The confused ebony hedgehog stood there thinking.

"_I was here yesterday…What the hell is this female talking about?," _

Amy began tapping her foot on the hard concrete floor impatiently.

"Well…," Amy said annoyed.

"I don't know what your talking about," Shadow said stubbornly while crossing his arms over his chest.

Amy saw him crossing his arm over is chest. She was going to roll her eyes in annoyance but something caught her eye. She gasped as she saw a big gruesome looking cut on Shadows wrist. Amy grabbed Shadows wrist continuing looking at his cut in disbelief. While Shadow was trying to get his arm back.

"SHADOW!," Amy shrieked.

"What?," Shadow said annoyed and finally able to snatch his arm back.

Amy didn't bother taking back his arm.

"Why did you cut yourself?," Amy said quietly.

Shadow finally remembered his cut. He mentally cursed himself of ever trying to kill himself. He regretted everything now. Now this pink hedgehog is going to burrow herself in his mind. He knew she wouldn't ever let him live this down. A sigh escaped his lips.

"I don't know, why," Shadow said while closing his eyes.

"You were going to end your life, and you don't know why, there is a reason for everything," Amy said angrily.

Shadow looked at Amy with soft eyes.

"Do I need…help?," Shadow asked sadly.

Amy stopped being angry and became calmer now.

"I know a therapist…," Amy said offering.

Unknown to Shadow, Amy is the only therapist that she knows. She just has to help Shadow.

* * *

**Ok I will end it right there**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shadow's Problem**

**Yep read it and Enjoy it…**

* * *

The pretty pink hedgehog took out a piece of paper and a pen from her pocket. She scribbled to what seems like an address.

"Here, be there tomorrow, ok?," Amy said while having a little smile on her face.

"Yeah," Shadow mumbled while looking at the piece of paper that Amy gave to him.

"174, Golevia Boulevard," Shadow mumbled again. He stuffed the piece of paper in his black jean pocket. The ebony hedgehog was going to question the pink hedgehog but, only to find that she wasn't there anymore.

The puzzled hedgehog walked inside his house. He walked into his living room. The living room had black walls. He had a blood red couch. His TV was hung on his wall. He doesn't know why he even got that TV he barley watches any TV. He only watches TV when important news are on. The black hedgehog walked over to his couch and collapsed on it.

"_Should I really go…I guess I have to I have a problem…I think," _

Shadow sank into his blood red couch. The ebony hedgehog looked at his big gruesome cut on his wrist.

"_I think I do have a problem…alright I have to go…whether I like it or not,"_

A sigh escaped his lips as he was thinking. Shadow began tapping his fingers on the arm of the couch. He was clearly bored. So he decided to watch TV. He grabbed the black remote with numerous buttons that sat next to him. He aimed it for the TV but, the TV would not turn on. The frustrated hedgehog began losing his patience with the stupid remote. His temper was getting the best of him by now. So he furiously threw the remote at the TV. The remote went flying directly at the TV. Very quickly the remote smashed into the TV. After realizing what he just did. He mentally slapped himself. Another sigh escaped his lips. The TV looked like someone's foot went through it. Smoke escaped from the TV.

"Fuck," He said to himself.

"_Ok…maybe I need help with my temper too,"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow's Problem**

**Hello readers, I want to end this story so I can move on with my other stories. So I will try to end this story in a couple more chapters. I am getting a lot of ideas for new stories so yeah.**

**So Enjoy!**

* * *

A ebony figure lied down on a white couch. The walls were painted a light blue color. The carpet was the same color as the walls. There was a white desk near him. He was waiting for someone to "help him." He could hear some people crying or yelling in the next room. The voice probably belonged to a young disturbed child. Suddenly a door opened and a certain pink hedgehog came into the room. She was wearing a simple white shirt but she wore a red skirt. She had great legs that he would admit to himself. Her hair was slightly curled. Her usual red headband was found in her soft smooth looking hair. She had a big cheery smile on her face.

"Hello Shadow,"

"…"

"What's the matter Shadow?," She replied with concern in her voice.

"Why am I here?," Shadow asked while putting his hand over his chest.

"Well…," She didn't want to say the reason why he is here. She is afraid of his reaction.

"Anyways lets begin with some techniques," She said while changing the subject.

Shadow gave her a weird look on his face. She slightly gave a little giggle of his facial expression. He replaced the weird look with his usual unemotional facial expression. Amy went near that white desk and opened the drawers to get out a pen and paper. She got out the pen and paper because so she could record his documents of some sort.

"So Shadow, What do you do to find happiness?," Amy asked while writing something on the piece of paper.

"What do I do to find happiness?," Shadow repeated quietly.

"Yes," Amy replied.

"Happiness…I haven't felt that emotion in years," Shadow replied staring at the white wall.

"_When did I ever find happiness in my life…besides, Maria,"_

"Interesting you never felt happy about anything?," Amy said surprised but half of her wasn't that all surprised.

"Maria," Shadow automatically said without thinking.

"Maria…now, How was she to you?," Amy replied while writing some more documents in her notes.

"Maria…accepted me for who I was. She sacrificed her life just so that I can continue living. She was the most caring and sweetest person you could ever find. You would be lucky if you ever met her." Shadow said while remembering why he almost did suicide in the first place.

Amy felt horrible that this actually happened to Shadow. He was an emotional wreck. Whether he would admit it or not he needs emotional help. If he didn't he could drive himself mentally sick. A sigh escaped Shadows lips.

"They killed her because of…me," Shadow said while closing his eyes.

"Shadow it wasn't your fault," Amy said trying to make him realize it wasn't his fault.

"Yes, it was if I wasn't ever created then none of this would ever happen," Shadow opened his eyes and looked outside of the window behind him.

Lightness entered the room making the room feel peaceful somewhat. Busy cars were speeding down the busy road. People below were walking rushing towards there destination. The ebony hedgehog looked back at Amy who was now still writing unknown words into her notes.

* * *

**Oh, finally were getting somewhere.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shadows Problem**

**A/N: Sorry if I hadn't been up to date with this story. So I'll make it up to you. Here's chapter 5.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

The ebony hedgehog was laying in his black bed staring at the white ceiling. He was in deep thought. Usually he would be thinking about Maria, but he was actually thinking about Amy.

"Why does that female want to help…me?" Shadow asked himself.

He was at home, Amy said it was best if he would relax and go lie down. Usually he doesn't take orders, but in this case he actually felt tired. Even though he was restless. He couldn't go to bed he would have that nightmare. His nightmare was the usual, he and Maria would run in one of the ARKS hallways. While GUN was on there tails. Then just there luck, there was a dead-end. The GUN soldiers surround both of them. Somehow, Shadow is found in the escape pod. Maria bravely pulls the lever when the soldier said not to do so. Shadow tries to break the pod with all of his might, but he just couldn't. He watches in horror as one of the soldiers have triggered his gun. The bullet goes through the air in the speed of light. Right before the bullet penetrates through her chest, he wakes up. He feels lightheaded, shaky, also cold sweat has broke out.

As scared he was, he always forces himself back to sleep. No matter how much the painful memories goes to him.

He now tried closing his eyes tightly. Darkness clouded his head. Suddenly vivid pictures filled in his head. First there was Maria smiling cheerfully. Then there was Professor Gerald. The next picture surprised him, the picture in his head was Amy Rose smiling the same way Maria did. He opened his eyes quickly. He guessed he had fell asleep and had a dream. Though, it was a weird dream. Seemed like he only slept like a couple of minutes. He took a deep breath. He wanted to turn on his TV, so that it can distract him from his thoughts, but he broke the TV.

Deep regret held within him now. His stomach rumbled, indicating him that he was hungry. He hadn't had a decent meal ever since this whole depression was within him. He got out of his jet black bed and went into his kitchen. He entered his kitchen with caution, for some reason. He always has the feeling of being alert and never distracted. Suspicion was still in his mind. He heard something, from deep within his kitchen sink pipe. He walked over to the sink slowly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**Shadows Problem**

**A/N: No special announcements so just enjoy this chapter . **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

Shadow walked cautionsly over to his noisy sink. Something was rattiling within his sink. Shadow turned on the knob of the sink very slowly. No water came out of the sink though.

"_Odd,"_

Just then something fell out of the sink. Shadows eyes widened when he saw the mysterious object, "Pipebomb!"

Before Shadow could react, the pipe bomb blew up. Shadow found himself on his cold tile kitchen floor a few cuts here and there. He was lucky to be alive. How was he alive? That he didn't even know. He should've been dead by now. Shadow picked himself up from the kitchen floor flames surrounded the weak hedgehog. His kitchen was completely destroyed. Even his living room had some effects from the bomb. Thick black smoke covered the air, making it hard for the poor black hedgehog to breathe.

The smoke was going into his lungs he knew if he kept breathing the smoke he would surely pass out. Outside he could hear people screaming, "Call the fire department!"

Shadow was to weak to do chaos control. The weak hedgehog fell to his knees on to his cold kitchen tile floor.

"Maybe I am supposed to die now. Maybe now is my…time" Shadow passed out on to the floor.

--

_The dark hedgehog found himself at a dark tunnel, but if you look more, you could see a faint of light at the end of it. The light attracted him, so he walked over cautionsly to the light. No matter how far he seemed to walk he was never closer to the mysterious light. This caused Shadow to used his full speed. His legs ran like he was in a marathon. His heart pumped more faster. His breath was quick and rapid. Suddenly he heard a little giggle behind him._

_The ebony hedgehog halted and looked over his shoulder to see who was laughing at him. He was rather shocked to see who it actually was._

"_Maria? What are you doing here on Earth?" Shadow turned his full body around so that he could face his beloved friend._

_She giggled again, "Shadow this isn't Earth. This is the tunnel between Heaven and Earth."_

"_Heaven and Earth?" Shadow asked confusingly._

"_Precisely," Maria walked over to Shadow. Then she got down on her knees so that she can be on eye level with him._

"_Shadow walk the other way." She commanded._

"_Wha- Why?" Shadow knitted his brow together._

"_Its not your time." Maria said while reaching her delicate hand for his cheek. Her cold lifeless hand caressed his cheek._

_Shadow closed his eyes, "When will it be my time?"_

_Maria still caressed his cheek, "I honestly don't know Shadow, but all I know is that its not your time."_

"_I don't want to leave you." Shadow argued while fighting back some tears._

"_Shadow I will never leave you. I will always be with you, right here." Maria removed her delicate hand and placed her hand on his chest near his cold black heart._

"_I don't care! I want happiness too. When can I ever be happy?" A tear slid down Shadows cheek only to be wiped away by Marias hand._

"_Shadow…" Maria stood up now, "Please Shadow, just wake up."_

_Maria softly closed her eyes then disappeared._

"_Wait! What do you mean!" Shadow shouted at Maria._

"_Please just wake up, Shadow." Marias voice echoed throughtout the unknown area._

_Shadow closed his eyes, "As you wish Maria."_

--

Shadow slowly opened his eyes though his eyes was still filled with tears. He allowed himself to not cry anymore. He fought back those stubborn tears.

"Please wake up Shadow." A pink figure said chockingly. It seemed as she was crying in his calculations. Her head was bowed so she didn't see that Shadow had woken up already.

"A-Amy?" Shadow reached his hand towards her hands that were rested on her thighs.

Immediately Amy was perky and happy, "Shadow!" Amy gave Shadow a tight hug. Shadow hesitantly hugged her back. Amy wiped the remaining tears away from her eyes. Though it seemed like she forgot one tear, Shadow reached his hand towards that remaining tear and wiped it away. Amy had a shocked expression on her face, as Shadow performed that action.

"Don't cry anymore." Shadow commanded.

---------------------------------------------------------


End file.
